


Magic kicks

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Magical Accidents, set in a limbo between "post Neverland" and "not in a chaotic moment, uncollaborative appliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, first of all? She’s gonna kill Leroy. Or Grumpy, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic kicks

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt by infinityforeveremma on Tumblr: _Cs- Killian is over at Emma's when the power goes out and it gets really cold. Emma has no choice but to get real close and cuddle with Killian if she wants to stay warm, and Killian has no intention of leaving soon._
> 
> Thanks to [Grey](http://notenoughthyme.tumblr.com) for the beting!

Okay, first of all? She's gonna kill Leroy. Or Grumpy, whatever.

She moved in her new house that morning and her heating system consists in a crappy space heater that has seen better days and is currently _refusing to work_. It's bad luck, that's it. The gas plant is working, but using the oven to heat the apartment? Not the safest choice.

"You seem harassed," Hook says, arm crossed and leaning back in the chair. He's still sitting at the table, his glass of coke in front of him. He apparently has a thing for coke, Emma doesn't complain if it helps him staying away from the rum. But still: a pirate who loves coke. What is her life?

Emma grumbles vaguely at him, trying to fix the heater with a kick. It doesn't work, but she tries again and she can hear that Hook is forcing himself not to laugh. She kicks the damn thing again and he chuckles.

Leroy is gonna die _soon_.

"It's not working," she explains, trying to remove the wining from her voice.

"Aye, I noticed," Hook says, standing up. "Kicks are this world's magic?"

Emma turns around, and he's in her personal space. Again. She looks at the chair where he was a moment ago and she twitches her lips. They talked about this. He promised to stop. Kinda.

Killian smiles at her, arching an eyebrow.

Oh, he's _in the mood._

Emma huffs and turns to look at the heater, crouching in front of it and shaking the thing a little.  "Kicks work fine when this stuff refuses to cooperate. It's not magic, it's…"

"Brutality?" She knows he's smirking, she doesn't have to look at him to know that.

"Yeah." Emma taps her fingers on the switch – one, two, three times – but the heater stays silent. She sighs.

Hook puts his hand on her shoulder and she closes her eyes, trying to relax. "Maybe you should try with the other magic," he suggests quietly in her ear.

Emma shivers a little. She opens her eyes, staring at the heater and forcing herself not to turn around and make him shut up in _creative_ ways. "I don't know if I'm able to."

A soft chuckle, and the hair on the back of her neck stand up in response. "I think you are," he whispers.

She breathes deeply, trying to focus on the damn heater, because outside is already frigging cold and  it will get much colder in less than half an hour. "I can do it," she says.

"You can do it," Killian confirms, and Emma tries not to think of how a simple statement like this one can make something in her flicker. Sometimes she thinks it's her magic resonating with him and it's utterly ridiculous. Her magic has the behavior of an horny teenager.

Dammit.

"What do they say? Focus on your anger?" He asks, vaguely.

"Emotions. Gold says it's all about emotions," she answers, rubbing her hands. "Now shut up."

He answers with a hum, and it's not fair how her mind picks that detail and decides to focus on it. It's Neverland all over again.

She moves her hand with a flourish of the fingers and the power goes out, covering them in darkness.

"Shit."

Killian sniggers for a moment, huffs, then starts laughing out loud and she hates him. _She hates him so much._

"Shut up" she says, turning to shove him, but Killian ignores her attempt and keeps laughing, laying his head on her shoulder. She fumes, gritting her teeth and insulting everything and everyone in her mind because now they are without heating and without power and she's so frustrated that she could light up a pyre with her anger, but it would probably be a bad idea.

Killian snickers. Emma feels his lips on her head and all her anger goes away, replaced by utter resignation. She sighs, letting him embrace her because she needs it, she needs him, or she's going to kick the heater and then hunt Leroy down for the rest of the evening.

"Any suggestions?" she asks, defeated.

Killian cradles her in his arms. "Well, love. It's dark and it's going to be cold soon."

"I noticed" she scoffs, twitching her lips.

"And," he continues, "we could go to bed and cuddle."

She stays silent for a bit, but she can't resist for long: "Cuddle."

"Cuddle," he confirms, and she can hear from his voice that Killian is smiling. One of his bright, Emma-only smiles that she's starting to love too much for her safety.

"Okay," she nods, breathing deeply. "I guess we can cuddle."

"That's my Swan" he whispers in her ear, putting a smile on her face.

 


End file.
